gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Faustin Mafiya
Dimitri Rascalov (Anteriormente) |Tipo = Sindicato crime organizado russo |Afiliações = Petrovic Mafiya (Anteriormente) Bulgarin Mafiya Família Ancelotti Família Pegorino |Rivais = Petrovic Mafiya The Lost MC Niko Bellic |Cores = |Carros = Schafter Rebla Super GT Uranus |Armas = |Propriedades = |Membros Conhecidos = }} Faustin Mafiya, mais tarde conhecido como o Rascalov Mafiya, é uma gangue em destaque no arco da história de Grand Theft Auto IV, aparecendo como a principal gangue antagonista como o Rascalov Mafiya no GTA IV, bem como fazendo uma aparição curta em The Lost and Damned. Descrição Os membros podem ser encontrados em Hove Beach, Firefly Island e Beachgate, vestindo ternos, jaquetas de couro, roupas casuais e roupas esportivas e dirigindo Rebla, Schafter, Uranus. Eles usam facas, pistolas, Micro Uzis, AK-47s e espingardas. Como quase todas as gangues em Grand Theft Auto IV, se o jogador anda ou corre perto de um membro, atinge um membro com um carro, começar uma luta, apontar uma arma para eles ou atirar em seu território, eles frequentemente reagem com hostilidade. No entanto, durante o tempo que Niko Bellic trabalha para Faustin, os russos irão defendê-lo. Eventualmente, antes de 1998, Faustin, agora casado e com uma filha, mudaram-se para Liberty City, nos Estados Unidos. Eles se estabeleceram em Hove Beach, onde formaram a máfia, que em breve seria conhecido como 'Faustin Mafiya'. Também em Hove Beach, havia outra organização criminosa russa: A Petrovic Mafiya, liderado pelo mafioso russo mais forte da cidade, Kenny Petrovic. As duas gangues conseguiram coexistir, embora a relação entre os dois tenha piorado quando Faustin começou a sofrer de dependência de drogas. Entre o final da década de 90 e 2008, vários homens se juntaram à equipe de Faustin, incluindo Vladimir Glebov, Ivan Bytchkov, Sergei e Andrei. Usando seu dinheiro, Faustin abriu o clube Perestroika e o Comrades Bar como frentes para os membros de sua gangue, sendo este último gerenciado diretamente por Vlad. Faustin também obteve ações da sex shop de Joseph Kaplan, The Peep Hole. Membros conhecidos ;Membros * Mikhail Faustin - Chefe (Falecido) * Dimitri Rascalov - Subchefe * Vladimir Glebov - Cobrador (Falecido) * Ivan Bytchkov - Membro (Opcional) * Sergei - Soldado * Andrei - Membro (Deceased) * Andriy Maximov - Membro ;Associados * Niko Bellic - Arma de Aluguel (Anteriormente) * Jimmy Pegorino - Líder da Família Pegorino e associado. * Ray Bulgarin '- '''Associado de Dimitri (Falecido) Missões ;''GTA IV * It's Your Call * Easy Fare * Uncle Vlad * Crime and Punishment * Do You Have Protection? * Final Destination * No Love Lost * Rigged to Blow * The Master and the Molotov (Ainda como 'Faustin Mafiya') * Russian Revolution (Primeira aparição como 'Rascalov Mafiya') * Hostile Negotiation * Union Drive * Buoys Ahoy * Catch the Wave * Trespass * Entourage * Liquidize the Assets * A Dish Served Cold * Mr. and Mrs. Bellic * A Revenger's Tragedy ;TLAD *Roman's Holiday Navegação Categoria:Gangues Categoria:Máfias Categoria:Gangues do GTA IV Categoria:Organizações criminosas Categoria:Organizações Categoria:Empresas Categoria:Empresas do GTA IV